penguin_master_agencyfandomcom-20200214-history
Penguintonite
'''Penguintonite '''is the name of the various types of ores found in the dead planet, Penguinton. History Ever since the death of Penguinton, all versions of Penguintonite were transported to Earth and Neptune, but mostly Earth. Even though Penguinton was the source of these ores, they are currently being made at the Hidden Lake of Club Penguin Island. They have not been encountered with anything on those planets yet, but one day they will. Variants Green Penguintonite: The most common one. It has had many encounters with Penguintonians. It once was the only type of Penguintonite. Red Penguintonite: Normal Green Penguintonie ores turned into this deadlier version. Once something encounters it, it will give a poisonous gas that poisons it's victim for an entire month. Violet Penguintonite and Pink Penguintonite: Another transformation of Green Penguintonite. This time, they make they're victim take lots of damage until the victim sees another thing of it's kind, which will make them fall in love with it. These 2 variants are the most common types of Penguintonite during Valentine's Day. Blue Penguintonite: Variants that are only seen in oceans, making them most commonly found on Neptune. It doesn't harm they're victims. Instead, they make aquatic creatures immortal for a week. They aren't seen in Deep Oceans, but, instead, Black Penguintonite ores are in them. Black Penguintonite: As mentioned above, these variants of Penguintonite replace Blue Penguintonite in Deep Oceans. Instead of making aquatic creatures immortal for a week, they make them immortal for a year. These variants will destroy everything around them once they are taken out of the Deep Oceans they are in, making them impossible to hold. White Penguintonite: These variants are harmless to things, making this ore similar to Blue Penguintonite. They can be found in the Hidden Worlds of the Sky. It makes their victims immortal forever, and also makes them able to destroy Penguintonie ores with a single punch, but cannot destroy Doom Penguintonite. Dark Red Penguintonite: A even deadlier version of Red Penguintonite. This variant removes half of it's victim's health, and they're health will only be restored if White Penguintonite is used on it. Yellow Penguintonite: This variant is the ore that is Number #2 on the Top 10 list of the most avoided variants of Penguintonite, the first being Doom Penguintonite. This variant forces it's victims to run away if it's very close to this. The running can be backfired if a rock is thrown at a ore of this variant. Then, this ore comes to life then runs away. Orange Penguintonite: The robber of the ores. It doesn't harm it's victims, but, instead, blows up everything it's victims have with them. Indigo Penguintonite: The judge of the ores. When encountered, the ore makes a decision. If it's victim is good, the ore will do no harm. If it's victim is bad, a black hole will appear and send the victim to the Galactic Court. Justice Penguintonite: A rare variant only found in the Galactic Court. When encountered, it will teleport inside the Galactic Court. Once it's victim comes inside the Galactic Court, the Justice Penguintonite will automatically prove the victim's innocence, which will teleport the victim back to it's home planet. Rainbow Penguintonite: The variant that is almost a god. It is a combination of Green Penguintonite, Red Penguintonite, Violet Penguintonite, Blue Penguintonite, Yellow Penguintonite, Orange Penguintonite, and Indigo Penguintonite. Cold Penguintonite: A variant that is only found in cold places like Antarctica. It looks like White Penguintonite, but has snow circling around it. This variant makes snow animals immortal for 10 weeks. Doom Penguintonite: The deadliest variant. Once touched, it destroys the entire planet it is on. It is also the only variant that didn't come from Penguinton. This variant is the reason of the death of the biggest planet, Cytia.